


Yoga

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Black Widow - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Natasha Romanoff - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut, Swearing, Unprotected smut, natasha being a sinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: Natasha invites you to her place to practice yoga, but you didn't quite get the "naked yoga" memo.





	Yoga

You followed the instructions Natasha had given you earlier to get to her place, and as you entered her condo, you realized that this was the first time you had seen the spy outside the avenging context. Surely you had gone out drinking more than once, but it was always after a long day or with the rest of the team. You smiled to yourself as you parked outside her house; you felt honored. There weren’t many people who could say they were invited by the Black Widow to her house.

She welcomed you and took you to her training room. It was a large room with a window so big that it didn’t need any more lighting. She told you to get comfortable while she grabbed her stuff from her bedroom, but when she came back, she was wearing a silk robe and grabbing her mat under her arm. Her hair was tied in a half bun that let her curls fall freely over her shoulders but not on her face. She left the robe on a hanger near the door and your heart skipped a bit.

“Uhh… Nat?” you ask nervously as you see the redhead place her mat on her wooden floor. This wasn’t what called your attention; instead, the fact that she was wearing nothing but her birthday suit. Nothing, nada. She looked at you with a confused expression, and tilting her head to the side she said.

“Yes?”

“You’re not gonna wear… anything?”

“I don’t- oh!” She opened her eyes and started to laugh so sweetly that you actually felt very silly for asking about her garment. Not like you minded having her naked in front of you; the woman was gorgeous and that was about it, but it was slightly awkward because it was the very first time you had ever seen her like that, and it was growing on you. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I do nude yoga,” she explained it as if it was the most normal thing in the word, “you’ll find it more enriching; besides, after days and days of wearing that stupid suit I don’t want to see any tight clothing ever again,” she rolled her eyes. Unfortunately, she had a point. “Why don’t you try it with me?”

“You sure?” You asked back, feeling reluctant to the mere thought of getting naked next to her, “I don’t think that’s a very good idea”

“Oh don’t be silly,” she smiled and waved her hand in a careless motion, but this smile was tainted with bad intentions. “Is just that it isn’t fair that I’m naked and you’re not. So, come on, take those off,” she pointed at your whole body, referring to your sports bra and your yoga pants. You took a deep breath and started undressing. The warmth on your cheeks spread throughout your body and you felt her eyes fixed on you. “That’s way better,” she smiled pleased when you finished folding your pants.

She led the session and as much as you tried, you couldn’t help to look at her and every little detail on her skin. There were small marks that looked like scars and perhaps it was just that you were too attentive to everything she did, but it was the first time you had seen them, even though you had seen her in little clothing.

Her breathing was steady, and her chest heaved each time she took in a deep breath. You watched her breasts move each time she posed, and must have been staring at her for enough time to make her notice.

“Dude, stop it already,” Natasha placed her hands on her hips and gave you a scolding look. She wasn’t mad; not at all. She loved the attention she was getting from you, and truth be told, inviting you over to practice yoga was a scheme of hers to end up doing other things. “I have the strange feeling that you’re not into yoga anymore,”

“No, sorry,” you shook your head, “I didn’t mean to stare but…”

“It’s ok,” she shrugged, “it’s not like I invited you to strictly do this…” she pursed her lips in a thin, mischievous grin, “and don’t think I haven’t noticed your body… krasotka,” you weren’t so bad at languages, and you surely had picked up some of what Natasha said on a daily basis. Her pet name made you bit your bottom lip, because she said it so wickedly that it was impossible not to feel turned on by it. The way her accent spilled in her single word was enough.

Out of a sudden, she was in front of you and placing kisses on your cheek and moving down to your jawline. Her strong hands held yours as her soft and plump lips gently crashed against your skin. Your breath got caught in your throat as she went down your neck, chest and stomach. She was already on your knees before you could tell.

By then, it had no use to resist her charms or caressing; you didn’t want to resist either. You got on your knees and grabbed the sides of her head to kiss her lips impatiently. You needed her as much as she needed you; your tongues mapped each other’s mouths and they swirled in one another. Her hands, once intertwined with yours, now held your waist tightly and moved all over your back and your lower back, grabbing a handful of your ass that would make you gasp.

She gently overpowered you and made you lie down on your back. She straddled your hips as she lowered down again to have full control of you. She pinned one of your wrists above your head and with her free hand, she moved one of your legs to the side so she could place one of hers in between yours; after getting what she wanted, she pinned your other wrist down and rolled her hips sluggishly.

Her lips were still glued to yours and you loved each second of her, dominating you. She knew exactly what to do and where to touch, and for a small second you wondered how much practice she had, but the thoughts were soon fading away when you felt pressure on your folds. It wasn’t a hand that was making you whimper, it was her strategically placed knee that was moving against you.

She noticed how much you were enjoying it by the look on your face and the barely audible noises you let out. Her lips went down your neck again but this time they stopped on your collarbone to suck on your hot skin; just when she felt like the mark wouldn’t leave you for a few days, she decided to parsimoniously work your breasts.

At first, she kissed around your hardened nipple, tugging her teeth on your skin while her knee still teased your throbbing folds. She let go of one of your wrist and her long fingers roamed down, moving on your stomach and ending their journey on your clit.

“Fuck,” you whispered quietly when she started circling your bud; she looked up to you from your breasts and smiled naughtily.

Her motions became slightly faster, and when she freed your other wrist, she took her hand to tease your entrance that needed her so badly. It was the first time that the innocent flirting with Natasha ended up in something so real; she was feeling you whole and you loved every minute of it. Her hands that tightly grabbed bad guys and knocked them out, now felt like soft feathers on your body.

She left your breasts to keep her way down, tenderly biting her way down to your soaked folds. She blew some air to your core and you arched your back off from the floor, curling your toes and fingers in the process. You saw her butt lifting as she lowered her torso in between your legs. Out of a sudden, you felt the pressure of a pair of lips that enclosed your clit, and when she started sucking, that was when you lost it.

You intertwined your fingers in her hair and kept her well secured in between your legs as she held on for dear life to your hips. You felt a million times amplified every single movement of her mouth against you; the way her tongue parted your folds and how it teased your entrance, or the way her lips moved and explored your soaked pussy, tasting every inch of you.

No matter how much you resisted or how much she tried to keep you in place, your hips bucked violently as the orgasm was coming your way. It was animalistic, numbing, dizzying, and if you put it as satisfactory, it was an understatement. Natasha helped your ride your orgasm slowing down the motions of her caressing until her lips were on your inner thighs as if she was soothing you after that extreme high.

Once you were more or less recovered, you looked at her with your mouth still hanging open; she still had that smirk. Her lips were red and seemed a little swollen. You lifted your torso and helped get up on her knees again. You two stayed in silence as your lips found each other again. One of your hands went down to find she was soaked as well, and so it was time to thank her for inviting you over for yoga.


End file.
